Michael Obermeier
Michael Obermeier is one of the founders of the GameStar and Grand General of the CRA (Communist Revolution Army) who is trying to take over the world with the help of his huge influence on young people because of his magazine about video games, and the military of the CRA (Communist Revolution Army). Origin Grand General Michael Obermeier was born on the 2nd of February 1979 in Munich (where was at the time the wars against the communistic terrorists took place) and grew up in a radical communist family living illegally in an old house at the border of Munich. Michael was already taught in his young ages that Communism should be integrated into every country and would make the people live an equally good life together in peace. Due to his father being in an at this time popular radical Communist Organisation called COTA (communistic of them all) Michael was introduced to the use of violence to get what he wants. At the age of 12, Michael first went into a battle with his father which gave him a trauma for the rest of his life. He told his father he didn´t want to have something to do with his actions and Communism, which his father answered with beating him up regularly. One day his father went into battle and didn´t come back, Michael got worried and ran downstairs to his mother who was crying reading a red letter. Michael felt really guilty about his father´s death and swore to honor him. COTA slowly fell apart and the war in Munich seemed to end, Michael and his mother moved legally into the big parts of Munich and started studying Communism and many books about controlling and using people. This was when he came across propaganda for the first time, but wasn´t interested and called it useless. His father taught him that violence was the only way to get people to understand that Communism is all the world needs. Years passed and with 18 years, Michael came across a new communistic political party that was trying to get into the Munich Senate. At first, he despised them, as they didn´t fit into his ideals of spreading Communism only with violence. But as he studied their political interests further he started to not only like them but even to get in touch with their politicians. Karl Marx was the first one to invite Michael to talk, they met and talked about a lot of things. Like how Communists have gotten a bad reputation due to the war or how COTA made the mistake of trying to spread Communism with violence. Michael joined their party and was from then an important member, he helped to build up the party and getting it into the Senate. The success hold on short, as many people in Munich hated Communism they burned down their new Embassy and killed Karl Marx in the fire. The party fell apart and from this point never spoken about anymore. Michael had nothing to do with Communism for many years until he came across the books of Heiko Klinge. His books motivated Michael so far that he founded his own communistic Organisation that later got called the CRA. How exactly he build it up is not clear, but known is that he did it with the help of everything he learned from his father, Karl Marx and his studying. Michael now had a strong and loyal army behind him, but he knew something was missing. he didn´t want to make the same mistake his father and Karl Marx did, fighting in only one way. To get what he wanted he needed to fight with military and with words. That was when he contacted Heiko Klinge, who was at the time a for his books criticised writer at a very big magazine which´s name is today unknown due to of Michael and Heiko trying to clear their History. Together they founded the GameStar who will be later one of the most powerful Organisations of all time. Trivia * Michael is Grand General and founder of the Communist Revolution Army * Michael is one of the founders and one of the bosses of the GameStar * Michael´s father fought for a radical communistic terror group called COTA ( (most) Communist of them all) * Michael spend almost all of his life to study Communism * Michael is one of the most powerful human beings in the Suleiman Universe * Michael was friends with lots of famous people in the Communist scene like Karl Marx and Heiko Klinge Faction [[GameStar|'GameStar']] Category:Characters